Then and now
by Aleia15
Summary: For the stages of love challenge. PhoenixMiles


**Then and Now**

**First**

Miles can count the days he has been obsessing over it.

30 days of thinking about the same sentence again and again. 30 days of wondering if it was a joke or if it had a different meaning. 30 nights of dreaming about the same thing, about the same person, about the same words escaping from his lips.

He knows it's ridiculous. He knows he should forget about it and go back to his life as it was before, but it's not possible. It's come to the point where he can't look at him in the eye anymore, not without blushing. He needs to do something.

"Is it true?" Miles blurts out at the celebration dinner after another nightmarish trial, the rest of their friends too drunk to notice them chatting on a corner.

"What is true?" Phoenix says, his eyes a bit unfocused after his fifth drink.

"You, what you said about you and--" he blushes, looking down at his hands.

"About me and…?" Phoenix prods, swaying lightly.

"Larry… about your first kiss," he says quickly, feeling his face heating up.

Phoenix smiles knowingly, "Oh, that, yes it's true. He gave me my first kiss; I didn't even mind that he was a boy." He takes a drink from his glass, emptying it under Miles' shocked stare. So, Phoenix and Larry-- "but to be honest, he just did it to console me because the person I liked had left."

Miles continues staring, wondering if now he's going to spend the next month or so trying to guess who that person was.

Miles stiffens when Phoenix slumps against him, completely drunk.

"I didn't take well your leaving," he whispers, almost too low to hear.

Miles finally relaxes, smiling.

…

**Easy**

He should have never said anything, Phoenix knows now.

Every day, every single day since that night Edgeworth has been staring at him, sometimes with open curiosity, sometimes with a puzzled look, and even sometimes with an interest that is driving Phoenix mad. 

He's aware that his words were almost a confession, and that Miles is not stupid and has probably figured it out by now. That's not the problem. The problem is that he's not doing anything about it, that's what has Phoenix on edge.

"You've had a week."

Miles Edgeworth is standing in front of him, leaning against his car in the underground parking where Phoenix has finally managed to corner him.

"What do you mean, Wright?"

Phoenix is sure Miles knows exactly what he means, it's clear in the way he averts his eyes, "You know, I told you I liked you last week and you haven't said anything yet," he says, his patience running low.

"You never said--" Miles starts, looking at him outraged.

"Cut it, Edgeworth, I was drunk but I still remember."

"Wright, I--" Miles blushes, and looks down again. Phoenix shakes his head, wondering if it wouldn't be better just forget it. But that isn't going to work, he's still after the same man that was his first crush, telling himself it's not going to lead anywhere won't make a difference.

"Look, Edgeworth you just need to say yes or no, it's easy," he says softly, feeling like a schoolboy confessing for the first time.

"No, it's not that easy Wright," Miles protests.

"Yes, it is," he insists, "do you like me, or not?"

The silence stretches uncomfortably after his words, Miles still not looking at him, and Phoenix' heart falls. He had thought all those glances and stares meant something, but maybe he was mistaken.

"I do, but," Miles breaks the silence after what feels like an eternity, "there are many things to think about--"

Phoenix is not listening anymore, he only gets as far as the 'I do' before closing the distance between them and shutting up Miles in the most effective way he knows.

He knows there are lots of things to think about, and that it's not going to be easy, but that's not important right now. Now he finally has Miles Edgeworth where he had wanted for a long time, there will be time for all the rest later. 

…

**Passion**

Miles is looking at Phoenix again.

It has become a hobby of his, just to stare at the other man while he cross-examines his witness, to watch the play of emotions on his face when he gets the clues he was hoping for, or the disappointment he can't hide when he doesn't. 

Such passion.

Miles has always known Phoenix was serious about his work, what he didn't know before was that he is also determined, almost single-minded in his pursuit of the truth. 

Now, for the first time, Miles is seeing him in a different light. The fire in his eyes when he is close to discovering a new fact, a new clue that might lead to the acquittal of his client, is the same that the time he cornered Miles on the parking lot. That fire means trouble for Miles, one way or the other.

He knows he should be used to lose to that man by now. Ever since Phoenix stormed back into his life Miles has not been able to come on top, not even once, be it at work on in his personal life. Phoenix never takes no for an answer and never relents if he thinks you're hiding something.

Miles never stood a chance.

He can't get himself to be worried about it.

Miles watches, and smiles inwardly. That is who Phoenix is, all passion and no restrain, and that is the way Miles likes him.

...

**Plans**

On the first day of Miles' absence Phoenix thinks about what to do the day he returns. They could go to the theatre and then have diner in that nice Italian place round the corner. Miles likes Italian food and Phoenix has wanted to go out with him since they began their relationship.

It looks like a good way to celebrate Miles' return.

On the second day Phoenix decides to change the Italian food for a Chinese take-away. The plays are usually long and then spending another two hours in the restaurant is too much. 

Phoenix doesn't think Miles will have anything against it. 

On the third day Phoenix thinks about changing the theatre for a movie. They are shorter and there are no breaks.

On the forth day he decides to just skip the movie and go out for a drink before getting the take away. Being together in a dark place after a week absence is too tempting.

On the fifth day Phoenix doesn't plan anymore. He knows he won't have the patience to go out; he wants Miles, and he wants him badly.

On the sixth day Phoenix decides he's going to chain Miles to his bed so he doesn't have to go again on business trips. The bed is too big for just one person, and he intends to keep Miles there so he can have his way with him all the time. They won't need food, Phoenix is going to eat him slowly and gently, just the way that makes Miles squirm and beg. 

Phoenix falls asleep thinking about it and dreams of Miles' moans and gasps.

On the seventh day, the moment Miles crosses the door, Phoenix pounces.

…

**Keys**

Miles is looking at the object in his hand with a mixture of fear and amazement, as if expecting for it to suddenly come to life and bite him.

It's too soon, things are moving too fast.

How long have they been together? A month? Yes, he thinks it has been about that time, and Phoenix already wants them to--

"So?" Phoenix is looking at him eagerly, waiting for his answer.

Miles stares at the object in his hand and then sighs.

It is too soon, too quick, and it will probably lead to disaster. But he wants to do it. Only--well, if they are going to do it, they better do it properly.

He hands the key back to Phoenix, not missing the hurt and stunned look in his face. "Look Wright, there is no way I move into that tiny excuse of a house you have," he says quickly, before Phoenix can misunderstand his intentions, "I have to think about Pesu, and anyway my place is bigger and closer to the--"

Miles can't finish the sentence; Phoenix is kissing him as if he were trying to suck all the life out of Miles. For a second he tries to pull back so he can finish what he wants to say, but in the end he gives up, kissing back until both of them run out of breath.

Phoenix doesn't let go immediately, instead holding tightly to him. "Don't scare me like that again," he whispers shakily, and then he takes a step back and looks at Miles, beaming, "So, when can I move?"

…


End file.
